The present invention generally relates to systems and methods of optical computing and, more specifically, to imaging systems for an optical train in an optoanalytical device.
Spectroscopic techniques for measuring various characteristics of materials are well known and are routinely used under laboratory conditions. In some cases, these spectroscopic techniques can be carried out without using an involved sample preparation. It is more common, however, to carry out various sample preparation steps before conducting the analysis. Reasons for conducting sample preparation steps can include, for example, removing interfering background materials from the analyte of interest, converting the analyte of interest into a chemical form that can be better detected by the chosen spectroscopic technique, and adding standards to improve the accuracy of quantitative measurements. Thus, there is usually a delay in obtaining an analysis due to sample preparation time, even discounting the transit time of transporting the sample to a laboratory.
Although spectroscopic techniques can, at least in principle, be conducted at a job site or in a process, the foregoing concerns regarding sample preparation times can still apply. Furthermore, the transitioning of spectroscopic instruments from a laboratory into a field or process environment can be expensive and complex. Reasons for these issues can include, for example, the need to overcome inconsistent temperature, humidity, and vibration encountered during field or process use. Furthermore, sample preparation, when required, can be difficult under field analysis conditions. The difficulty of performing sample preparation in the field can be especially problematic in the presence of interfering materials, which can further complicate conventional spectroscopic analyses. Quantitative spectroscopic measurements can be particularly challenging in both field and laboratory settings due to the need for precision and accuracy in sample preparation and spectral interpretation.